(YN)'s Voice!
by Darbydoo95
Summary: You are trying to keep a secrete from Sam and Dean, but Sam follows you and can't believe what he hears! 2nd person! Reader x Sam


You look behind you back and forth as your walk. You couldn't let Sam or Dean see you doing what you're about to do? What would they think?

You entered the building. It was a large community center and as you pass the door, you see your reflection in the glass of the door. Your (y/h/c) hair was pulled into a long flowing ponytail and your (y/e/c) eyes were hidden by the pair of dark sunglasses you wore.

It was late at night and only a few members of the community were around the place. You couldn't help but give a smile at the alcoholics who were trying to better themselves by coming to these AA meetings. You silently, as to not disturb them make your way up the stairs to the music room. You were so excited to get to the piano that you didn't even hear the light footsteps coming behind you.

You slowly open the door and smile. You move over to the large grand piano and run your fingers across the slick black wood. You slip off your black heels and slip into the bench, and you started playing a soft tune that your mother and you used to sing in the car.

*"_**If I live to be a hundred**_

_**And never see the seven wonders**_

_**That'll be alright**_

_**If I don't make it to the big leagues**_

_**If I never WIN a Grammy**_

_**I'm gonna be just fine**_

_**Cause I know exactly who I am**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**_

_**The spitting IMAGE of my father**_

_**And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan**_

_**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**_

_**But I've got FRIENDS that love me **_

_**And they know just where I stand**_

_**It's all a part of me**_

_**And that's who I am**_

_**So when I make a big mistake**_

_**And when I fall FLAT on my face**_

_**I know I'll be alright**_

_**Should my tender heart be broken**_

_**I will cry those teardrops knowing **_

_**I will be just fine**_

_**Cause nothing changes who I am**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**_

_**The spitting image of my father**_

_**And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan**_

_**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**_

_**But I've got friends that love me **_

_**And they know just where I stand**_

_**It's all a part of me**_

_**And that's who I am**_

_**I'm a saint and I'm a sinner**_

_**I'm a loser; I'm a WINNER**_

_**I am steady and unstable**_

_**I'm young, but I am able**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**_

_**The spitting image of my father**_

_**And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan**_

_**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**_

_**But I've got friends that love me **_

_**And they know where I stand**_

_**It's all a part of me**_

_**And that's who I am**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**_

_**The spitting image of my father**_

_**And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan**_

_**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**_

_**But I've got friends that love me **_

_**And they know where I stand**_

_**It's all a part of me**_

_**And that's who I am**_

_**That's who I am," **_you sang. Your gentle voice echoing through the room.

"Wow, (Y/N)," you hear your boyfriend's voice come from behind you, "That was… beautiful."

"Sam!" you yell, surprised, "when did you get here?"

"I've been following you since the motel. I saw you sneak out of our room."

"Really?" You pouted, "I thought I was being sneaky."

"(Y/N)," Sam said as he walked closer to you, "That song wasn't the only thing that's beautiful." Sam walked behind you and he genteelly pulls your (y/h/c) locks from the ponytail, "Sing me another one," he said in the soft voice he only uses for you in intimate moments like this.

You feel a shiver go down your spine and you take a deep breath, and start playing the ivory again.

**"_**Saying "I love you"**_

_**Is not the words**_

_**I want to hear from you**_

_**It's not that I want you**_

_**Not to say**_

_**But if you only knew**_

_**How easy**_

_**It would be to**_

_**Show me how you feel**_

_**More than words**_

_**Is all you have to do**_

_**To make it real**_

_**Then you wouldn't**_

_**Have to say**_

_**That you love me**_

_**Cause I'd ALREADY know**_

_**What would you do?**_

_**If my heart**_

_**Was torn in two**_

_**More than words**_

_**To show you feel**_

_**That YOUR love**_

_**For me is real**_

_**What would you say**_

_**If I took**_

_**Those words away**_

_**Then you couldn't**_

_**Make things new,**_

_**Just by saying**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**More than words,**_

_**More than words**_

_**Now that I've tried to**_

_**Talk to you**_

_**And make you understand**_

_**All you have to do**_

_**Is close your eyes**_

_**And just reach out your hands**_

_**And touch me**_

_**Hold me close**_

_**Don't ever let me go**_

_**More than words**_

_**Is all I ever**_

_**Needed you to show**_

_**Then you wouldn't**_

_**Have to say**_

_**That you love me**_

_**Cause I'd already know**_

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**_

_**More than words to show you feel**_

_**That your love for me is real**_

_**What would you say if I took those words away**_

_**Then you couldn't make things new**_

_**Just by saying I love you**_

_**La di da, da di da, di dai dai da**_

_**More than words**_

_**La di da, da di da, di dai dai da**_

_**More than words**_

_**La di dai, dai dai, di dai dai da**_

_**La la di da da da**_

_**La di dai dai da**_

_**La la da da**_

_**More than words**_

_**Oooh uuuuh uuuh**_

_**Uuh**_

_**More than words" **_

As you sang you can feel Sam's fingers running through your hair and his lips on your neck.

"I love you too, (Y/N). More than words can explain," Sam whispered in your ear.

That night, you and Sam just laid in bed and listened to music. Just loving each other and the safety you both felt in the other's arms.

* * *

*Who I am by Jessica Andrews

**More Than Words by Extreme


End file.
